We plan to conduct studies of three general aspects of diabetic hypertriglyceridemia. In the first place, we will continue to define the effect that compositional changes have on the rate at which VLDL-TG from insulin-deficient subjects is removed from plasma. Secondly, we will study the effect that diabetes has on the interaction between lipoproteins and their specific cell-surface receptors, utilizing ligands and receptors from both normal and diabetic subjects. Thirdly, we will assess the relative efficacies of weight reduction and sulfonylurea therapy on various aspects of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in patients with type II diabetes.